


I'm in Confession (I Hope You're Listening)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Two Minutes to Midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Confession (I Hope You're Listening)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 22 Two Minutes to Midnight-first line is directly from the episode
> 
> I'm sorry, it's not my best

 

"So I got to ask, Dean. What exactly are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?"

 

Dean closed his eyes at the question. To be honest, it was a very good question, one Dean didn't really want to answer. He took a deep breath and spoke.

 

"Do you know what it's like?"

 

Bobby looked surprised that Dean actually answered the question. He spoke with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"What what's like?"

 

"Loving someone as much as I love Sam."

 

Bobby seemed to look even more confused, and a little annoyed at how cryptic Dean was being. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, I love Sam!" Dean turned and started pacing, hands held behind his back.

 

Bobby put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Of course you love Sam. He's your brother."

 

"No! I'm _in love_ with Sam! I love him!''

 

Bobby stared at Dean. "You... are in love with-"

 

"Yes. I'm in love with my brother," Dean stopped in front of Bobby and nodded jerkily. "And you don't know how much I'm afraid to lose him."

 

Bobby stared over Dean's shoulder as he took in the information. When he looked Dean in the eyes, he could see tears starting to form. He clasped his hands on Dean's shoulders.

 

"Don't you two ever leave each other."

 

 

 

 


End file.
